I'm Writing This For You
by Little Lady's Flash
Summary: "GET DOWN! THIS IS A ROBBERY!"-"That's not a gun."-"What!.?"-"I said, that's not a gun. Look, there's a little scratched-off, red sticker left over at the nuzzle of the pistol. That's an air gun, you're holding."-- LeahxOC. Ch. 1 is up!


**I'm Writing This For You**

Summary: I didn't know what just happened, but it felt like butterflies bursting out of nowhere, fluttering around me. I feel like I was in a meadow and was now suddenly meeting an angel, or a goddess. Wow. Never thought my imaginations would be this gay.

This takes place two years after BD. A father and his two kids moved in to La Push and he happened to catch the attention of a werewolf.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

**I Met Her In A Diner**

**(Damon's POV)**

"Hey dad, I'm hungry"

"Me too"

"Hold on for just a little longer kids," I told them as I watch their faces turn to frowns and pouts. I wanted to drive faster to get to some restaurant in this reservation so the kids could eat, then again, I didn't want to risk their safety.

My two little seven year old kids, Chloe and Colt. They're both twins, Colt being the oldest by five minutes. Everything he does, Chloe follows, and so she's basically a tomboy to my dismay. I wanted a little princess daughter, but I happened to get a basketball girl. Well, better than nothing.

"Hey, dad, what about that diner?" Colt asked, pointing to the one restaurant that was coming up to the side.

"Sue's Diner," I read the title. "Shall we go in?"

"Yeah!" Both my kids shouted together in unison. They were both grinning cheekily. Best kids, I ever had.

I pulled into a parking lot and quickly my kids unbuckled themselves from their booster seats and got out. I locked the car and followed them into the restaurant; they were already there holding the door for me.

My grandmother passed away, recently about two months ago. In her will, it stated that she was giving me the custody of the house, and I thought it would be nice to move back in to La Push. I haven't been here since I was a little boy.

Chloe and Colt were than arguing which seats to get. They played rock, paper, scissors for it and Chloe won. We ended up sitting by the window.

Before the waitress would come over, we already picked our orders and I was showing the kids how to fold cranes from the paper napkins to get them busy. It was hard to control two hyper little ones.

"Is this how you make it?"

"That looks like a frog, Colt."

"Yeah, well, yours just look like a square"

"That's because I'm not finish!"

"Hey, hey, hey," I caught their attention. "Play nice you two." I told them and they got back to folding. I was currently sending text messages on my Blackberry to my agent.

Finally, the waitress came over. "Hey, what would you three like to have?" She asked us.

I kept my eyes fixated on the screen. "Uhh yes, can we have two kids meal and the big burger please?"

"Yeah sure," she said and I heard her scribbling it down on some notepad. "What kind of kids meals?"

"I want the Chicken nuggets!" Colt exclaimed and Chloe followed his suite, "Yeah, I want that too!"

"Okay, kiddos," she said. "And drinks?"

"Coke!" My little kids exclaimed and I looked at them, raising my eyebrow a bit. They grinned at me sheepishly before Chloe replied to the waitress, "Orange juice please, for both of us."

I heard the waitress snort before writing it down. "Okay, two orange juice, and you sir?"

"I'll have..." I finally looked up at the waitress and I froze. I didn't know what just happened, but it felt like butterflies bursting out of nowhere, fluttering around me. I feel like I was in a meadow and was now suddenly meeting an angel, or a goddess. Wow. Never thought my imaginations would be this gay.

Nevertheless, I was taken in by her captivating beauty, that long, wavy ebony hair, those dark alluring brown eyes...her slender form, colored copper.

I looked at her, and she too, was wearing that amazed expression. I didn't know how long was I staring before my children both kicked each of my shins. That snapped me out of the trance, and I guess my 'Ow!' snapped the waitress out of it.

"Umm, w-w-what was that?" She asked me, stuttering a bit, and looking embarrassed. More so, she seemed to be very nervous...towards me?

I just looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

"_Dad!_" Chloe called my name in a whisper tone and Colt followed her, "_Your drink!_"

My drink? OH! "Oh! I'll umm... I'll have...coke?" Is that what I wanted?

"No dad!" Colt said, looking me unbelievably. Chloe started scolding me, "It's not Coke. It's Root beer. Remember?"

Oh yeah! Duh! I don't drink coke. "Root beer. Right. Sorry about that." Oh my god, Damon, get a hold of yourself!

"No, um, it's fine, I'll get-ow...." When she was backing away, she bumped into a pole. I was gonna go over there and checked she was okay, but she just side stepped, and continued to take steps back as she finished her sentence, "...I'll get those...drinks." With that, she hurried to the kitchen. God, I must have creep her out or something.

I watched at the swinging doors of the kitchen for a while, before turning back to my kids...whom were smiling at me.

This went on for a while, before I finally asked them. "What?"

"Dad, do you like her?" Colt asked, grinning mischievously.

"And what exactly are you hinting at?" I asked him while glaring at him playfully, though he only smiled even more when he saw my face red. Damn, why am I pale?

Chloe gave me one of those hopeful and admirable looks, "Was that love at first sight, dad?" What? Okay first of all...I'm glad she just acted like a girl right there. And second...

I couldn't tell them no it wasn't, that would be lying, and of course I would rather do that than to answer yes, but there are other ways of avoiding the question. "Chloe, have you ever seen Love at first sight?" I asked her. I know she hasn't. She never watched any of those Disney movies. So far, she had only watched movies that her brother watched such as Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, Spongebob, etc. Those cartoons.

My little girl looked at me for a while, before sinking back down to her seat when realization dawned to her. "No...No I haven't..."

I laughed a bit, but then she suddenly brightened up and said, "But I sure think that that was!"

I resisted to sigh. This could be a sign of Chloe wanting a mother. It would be rather difficult though.

I put away my cellphone as my kids continue to fold their origami then I stood up. "I'll be in the restroom, kids. Okay? Stay where you are and don't leave each other." I told them and they nodded.

I left them, hoping they would behave like the little angels they are.

I did my business in the restroom and was now washing my hands. I was think about that waitress, and it's a good thing I happened to catch her name tag. Leah Clearwater. That sent butterflies to my stomach once more. God, even her name was beautiful.

When I got out of the restroom, I started to hear cries and some one yelling...

"GET DOWN! THIS IS A ROBBERY!"

Oh shit. My kids!

I looked around and then I found a mop, sitting lonely there at the corner. Maybe it's time to give it some action. I took it and headed out of the hallway.

The burglar was facing his back to me, holding a pistol. The middle-aged woman at the cash register was pulling out money and putting it in the plastic bag, and all the costumers were on the ground, covering their heads. I looked for my kids first and I see Leah covering them, protecting them from under the table.

I... I am completely and absolutely indebted to her.

"HURRY UP!" The middle aged man shouted, making the woman, with the name tag "Sue", drop the bag. "You stupid HAG!"

I walked over to him and stopped a meter away and I spoke, "That's not how you should speak to a lady."

The man whirled to look at me, frightened a bit that I suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He pointed the gun at me and said, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

I didn't answer him. In fact, I was too busy staring at his pistol...

"That's not a gun." I said to him, and he looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" He exclaimed.

I shrugged. "I said, that's not a gun. Look, there's a little scratched-off, red sticker left over at the nuzzle of the pistol. That's an air gun, you're holding."

"Are you an idiot?" He asked me. Wow, who is he trying to fool here?

I rolled my eyes at him. "Look, there's a scratch out word at the side that says, 'Colt Defender.' Admit it, it's a BB Air pistol."

I heard my son shouted, "Hey! I have a BB gun like that! Dad, you bought one just like it! Chloe got the Elite II."

He looked between my son and me, shocked and surprised. Everyone else were beginning to look up, when I said that it wasn't a real gun and with my son claiming that he had the same BB gun as the 'burglar' did... Well, the jig was up. This was actually a pathetic robbery.

He snarled at me as he raised the gun to hit me. I dodged it and quickly I whacked his face with the mop's dirty end. He fell to the side and his head hit the pole where Leah bumped into earlier on...knocking him out in the process. Damn...that was a loud thud.

I looked at 'Sue' and told her, "Call the police."

She nodded and hurried over to the phone. While everyone got up and started clapping for me. I dock my head down, embarrassed as I drop the mop and head over to the table where Leah and my kids were.

"Daddy!" Both my kids scream my name as they ran up to hug me once I knelt down. Leah crawled out of the table, but she stayed, kneeling on the ground next to me.

"Thank god, you kids are safe," I said as I hugged them and kissed their heads.

"Dad, you were awesome!"

"Yeah dad! That was _sooooo_ cool!"

I grinned at them, before turning to Leah. "Thank you," I said to her. "Thank you so much. I am completely indebted to you."

Leah held her hands up and said, "No, no, no! Actually we are..." She trailed off when we heard a groan from the burglar.

She looked at me and smiled. "Excuse me," she said as she got up, walked over to the bastard on the floor...

And started kicking the shit out of him...

...In the future, maybe I'll tell Chloe that my first meeting with Leah was actually, after all, Love At First Sight.

* * *

Amazing guy, don't you think?

I've always liked fathers who always put their children before themselves!

And do these kinds of things

Anyways, tell me what you think of this and I might continue it!

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Characters**

**Damon Anthony - **Played by **Erik Fellows**

**Colt Anthony - **played by **Bryce Walters**

**Chloe Anthony - **played by **Sam Schuder**


End file.
